NightMare Circus
by WannabeCoffeeshop
Summary: Malik, the acrobat. Marik, the lion. Bakura, the knifethrower. Ryou, the clown. Akefia, the ringleader. This is once circus everyone is dieing to see...  Nightmare Circus and all charater attutides, clothing, and personas belongs to KitsuneKittis
1. Malik the Acrobat

** Nightmare Circus and all charater attutides, clothing, and personas belongs to KitsuneKittis**

**yugioh not mine either**

* * *

><p>The voices rise as the lights shine on the stage. It get quiet as the first act comes onto stage. He wears nothing but purple shorts. A thick purple ribbon wrapped around him completed the outfit. His name is Malik the Acrobat. The ribbons strewn throughout the tent. He twists and turns, looping through the ribbons in ways inhumanly possible. He turns towards the audience and picks his "volunteer"<p>

Getting his helpers, Ryou and Bakura, to bring the child to the stage he lifts the child into his ribboned web. He twists and turns wrapping the child in the ribbons. Lifting the child into the air twirling him around. The child is laughing and having a good time. Soon the child is lost in the ribbons. The child starts to panik and struggle and soon gets loose and can be seen again. The ribbon wrapped around his midsection keeps him suspended.

Malik was suspended in midair aswell. He had his purple ribbons wrapped around his limbs. He twitched his left leg just the slightest and a ribbon fell around the childs neck loosly.

Malik twitched his right arm andthe wrap around the childs midsection lossend enought that it made the wrap around the childs neck tighter.

Left arm, the kid fell to ten feet above the audience.

The audience looked fearful and excited all at the same time.

Malik twitched his last limb and the wrap fell compleatly away from the childs waist and the wrap around the neck tightened making it imposibble for the child to breath.

A few in the audience jumped out of their seats, others cried out in fear, others screamd at the sight before them not able to get enough of the sight.

Malik quickly tiring of the sight before him quickly yanked his arms downward withs in turn made the wra[p around the childs neck tighten so fast and hard that it severed the childs head from the body.

The entire audience cried out this time as Malik lowered himself from the mass of bloody ribbons. Grabbing a towel from Bakura he walked off backstage to his trailer.


	2. Marik the Lion

**Nightmare Circus and all charater attutides, clothing, and personas belongs to KitsuneKittis**

* * *

><p>The night was dark and the wind whipped the already dead leaves from the trees. It was early November and it was already freezing. Who would have guessed.<p>

The girl of fifteen walks through the park pulling the coat she wore closer to her. It was thin and didn't provide much protection to the cold air that ripped through her body. "Why hadn't I chosen a heavier coat?" the girl scolded herself. Picking up her pace she set her way through the park.

Stopping at the edge of the street she looked both ways out of habit. Her foot lifted from the curb and landed on the paved street road just then the street light above her head blew out.

"Oh curse my luck!" the girl bellowed pulling her jacket even closer to her as if that could bring the light back.

She whipped her head back towards the park as a snap reverberated throughout the empty street.

"Who's there?" the girl called foolishly.

A dark chuckle sounded from her left. The girl whipped her head in that direction.

Hands snaked around her neck, "Why so jumpy?"

The girl was too scared to scream as the claws found their way to her mouth forcing it shut as soon as it opened.

There was only a second of silence before another figure emerged from the woods.

"Marik, you should know better then to play around. Hurry up and finish her off, he's waiting for us and I don't plan on being punished because of your dumb ass again." the figure spoke in a monotone voice.

The figure was no older then 14 maybe even younger. His hair reached the ground and was held up in two braided pony tails at the top of his head. His figure was decorated in white with splatters of vibrant colors spewed across him. His feet were bare and stood in a stance that seemed to take years to get perfect.

"Who said you can tell me what to do, Ryou?" the figure behind the girl snarled moving the claws a slight ways from her face.

"He did that's who now get moving. We have to go get Malik and Bakura as well." The figure started walking away.

"Smart ass." The clawed figure growled turning the girl to face them.

The claws were obvious but the short hair that stood in every direction was new. The eyes were small and cat like and the skin was tan. "I'm Marik, and you are my food."

The girl screamed as Marik bit into her throat blood dripping everywhere and mixing onto Marik's already blood stained shirt and ripped shorts.

Once the body was ripped apart and spears throughout the park Marik sat and waited for Ryou.

"Took you long enough." Marik complained.

Behind Ryou walked two figures still shrouded in the shadows. "Went and got them."

Marik scoffed getting up and walked towards the two people in the tree cover.

Ryou joined them shortly. The four silently walked off back to their home until Ryou cried out, "Shit we're late! He's going to kill us!" looking at his watch.  
>The four looked at each other then quickly dashed off to their destination.<p> 


	3. Bakura The Knifethrower

**This is going to be short and more than likly re-edited once my life calms down a little bit...Thanks to everyone for your support and everything! Check me out on Deviantart I'm Insantiychanz - that made me mad cuz i spelled it wrong!**

* * *

><p>Akefia walked around the ring, his voice booming so loud it reverberated behind the curtains.<p>

Bakura, in his short half chest black vest, short black shorts, black and white stalkings and boots was pacing back and forth throwing his knife in the air and keching it gracfuly. Ryou watched him with sharp eyes.

"Stop staring kid!" Bakura barked.

Ryou quickly moved his eyes to the ground instead.

"Sorry." he whispered as Bakura walked onto stage as Akefia finished his introduction.

Lifting his arms, Bakura smirked to the crowd, kinfe in hand.

"Red apezes (AN sorry I can't fucking spell!) sliver. Blood is the red and the silver is my knife. Just how much red it will take depends on the knives themselves." Bakura chanted as Ryou pushed the target onto stage the ran off back stage again.

Turning Bakura took on look at the target and the man tied to it. Throwing his knife in the air, he tied his blindfold onto his eyes and as the knife came back down he caught it in his hand. Not a single drop of blood spilling.

Taking carefull aim Bakura sent the sharp object hurteling towards the target, then another, and another, till finally the shape was outlined. The target screaming all the while.

Ryou ran back on stage to fetch the knives and bring them back to Bakura then skampered off again.

This time Bakura hurteled the object at the target pinning the man's hand to the wood underneath him, sending a scream through the man.  
>The same thing again but on the other with the same effect.<p>

Bakura tilted his head to the side and twisted the knife through his fingers.

"Well this is getting dull." he murrmered to himself and flung another progectile at the man clipping his ear.

"And now I'm bored." with that Bakura threw the last knife and peirced the man's neck, effectivly silancing his screams.

Turning towards the audience, Bakura bowed and walked off stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare Circus and all charater attutides, clothing, and personas belongs to KitsuneKittis<strong> 


	4. Ryou The Clown

His delicate steps echoed throughout his trailer. His large red and orange clown shoes almost made him trip on more that on occasion.

"I can't get my bowtie tied." Nightmare Circus' very own clown, Ryou Bakura, whinned.

He was suppoused to be ready ten minutes ago. He had already finished his set up duties and now he had to go sell his hugs, and take the tickets.

"Ryou? You almost ready? I think Ring King is gettin kinda frustraited. You might wanna hurry." Ryou's best friend Malik knocked on their trailer door.

"Just havin some troubles with my bowtie Mal. Don't worrry." he called back to his friend.

Finally figuring out his tie Ryou flung open the trailer door, grabbed his sign and went and stode infront of the entrance to the circus tent.

Placeing his sign on a stool next to the entrance Ryou took his post taking a quick glance inside. Akefia was pacing but slowed down slightly when he saw his ticket taker was finally at his post. Akefia nodded towards Ryou, and Ryou nodded back.

Ryou turned towards the line of people now forming and began taking tickets and selling his five dollar hugs.

* * *

><p>Half way through the show Ryou stood up in the balcony with the lighting system slightly frowning to himself. Not because he wasn't enjoying the show, if anything the show was the highlight of his day, he was frowning because of the people in the crowd.<p>

He saw them point fingers at him and whisper to eachother, "What does a place like this have a need of him?"

Ryou narrowed his eyes.

"Easy their big foot, your going to set this place ablaze with how hard your glaring." Malik chuckled.

Ryou turned his eyes towards his long time friend, the once hostle look on his face now replace with nothing but joy and happyness. Whether this was real or a mask Malik couldn't tell.

"You act was great Malik, but I have to go..it's almost intermission and I have to go sell the snacks." Ryou smiled and politly bowed to Malik. He then quickly sucklted off and left a confused Malik behind.

* * *

><p>The smile spread acrost his face was increadable huge at that moment. The screams that were coming from the child that Marik was curently ripping apart were utterly beautiful to him.<p>

This is why he stayed. Yes, in part he stayed because he didn't want to be alone, but the other part was because of what happened to the unlucky persons unlucky enough to end up becoming "vouleenteers".

He couldn't help it. All those years of being bulied and riticuled, he felt like this is what they all _deserved._

And Ryou, sweet innoccent little Ryou, couldn't help but feel satified as the last screams came. As the blood pooled out of the bodies.

It was simply mesmerizing and no matter how hard he tried, Ryou knew, he would never be able to give this life up.

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare Circus and all charater attutides, clothing, and personas belongs to KitsuneKittis<br>**


End file.
